Aime moi autant que tu me hais
by Ellywn
Summary: Naruto revient de France et intègre le lycée de Konoha. Il rencontre alors Sasuke, le gars le plus sadique du lycée. Mais celui-ci a l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Sasunaru - UA - OCC- SasoDei
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau lycée.

C'était une magnifique matinée de printemps, le vent soufflait dans les pétales des cerisiers tout juste en fleurs, le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu homogène sans aucuns nuages à l'horizon. Tout le monde, reprenaient les cours après ce beau week-end et il y avait une drôle de rumeur sur un nouvel élève sûrement étranger. Ce fameux 'nouveau' était assit sur une petite murette coupant la ville du parc juste devant lui. Il était de taille moyenne, blond comme le blé et pleins d'épis. Des yeux bleus azures, reflétant des milliers de teintes bleutés. Il avait une large boucle d'argent sur son oreille droite. Il se leva ensuite pour reprendre la route vers son nouveau lycée, il y avait une grande montée avant d'y parvenir, arriver devant le lycée de Konoha, regardant les grands bâtiments blancs et beiges. A la sonnerie, il attendait derrière la porte de la classe de seconde 3, que le professeur lui dise de rentrer. Quand celui ci le lui dit enfin il entra normalement et ce plaça a côté du bureau du professeur qui lui demanda de ce présenter.

-Ok. Alors salut, j'suis Uzumaki Naruto. J'aime le basket, les ramens et je déteste les mnemas.

Les élèves se levèrent et chacun se présenta brièvement. Naruto retenu quelques noms des élèves tel que Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, Kabuto, Deidara, Sasori, Pain. Puis un garçon brun se leva a son tour, avec un air supérieur et sombre. Il avait de magnifique cheveux ébènes a peine long, une peau opaline sans aucun défauts. Des yeux noirs de ténèbres. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto ne savait trop pourquoi mais, il avait un mauvais pressentiments. Le professeur montra la place au fond juste a côté de Sasuke. Naruto alla donc s'asseoir remarquant les regards haineux des filles de la classe. Il se posa pas trop de question et s'assit a côté du brun totalement muet.

Le nouveau entendit alors des murmures des jeunes demoiselles complètement jalouses.

-Pourquoi le nouveau a le droit d'être avec mon Sasuke-kun ?!

-C'est le mien Ino ! Sinon, je sais pas mais il me fais déjà chier le nouveau !

-Euh... Sa-sakura... Ce...ce n'est pas sa faute...

-Je m'en fou Hinata !

-Aaah... mais... Sakura...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient avec celui-là ?! C'était un roi ou quoi ce mec ?! Ok, il est pas horrible, il est même plutôt bien fait mais de la a énervé quelqu'un car on te place à côté c'est un peu trop abusé la pensa Naruto le menton dans sa paume a peine caramélisée. Le ténébreux tourna la tête pour le regarder de haut avec un regard de monsieur-je-sais-tout d'un air de dire -ne traîne pas dans mes affaires boulet- ce qui énerva grandement Naruto qui lui tira la langue comme un enfant de cinq ans. Sasuke le regarda d'un seul coup d'air mauvais comme vexé par le blond qui continua son affreuse grimace. Puis, le blondinet décida de sortir ses affaires avant que le professeur ne le remarque. L'heure passa rapidement. A la fin quelques élèves allèrent voir Naruto pour lui passait un interrogatoire.

-Dit t'es étranger ? Tu viens d'où ? Demanda Tenten avec un grand sourire.

-Bah... de base je suis japonnais mais mon père est français et avec ma mère on est aller vivre la-bas quand j'avais dix ans. Je suis a peine de retour hé hé !

-C'est pour ça que tu parles si bien japonnais alors ! Ricana la jeune fille.

-Euh... Naruto-kun... Pourquoi, tu...tu es rentrer au Japon ?

Le visage du blond palis a la question d'Hinata. En effet, c'était sûrement un très mauvais souvenir pour le garçon. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la regarder d'un air plutôt triste.

-Ils... sont morts dans un accident.

Hinata fut choquer par ce que venait de dire le blond. Morts ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions allait et venait dans la tête de ceux qui avait entendu cela.

-Oh... dé-désolé Naruto-kun... Je vou-voulais pas te rappelais de mauv-vais souvenir... Dé-déso-solé...

-C'est rien... euh... Hinata !

-Tu...tu es sur ?

-Mais oui...

A côté d'eux Sasuke avait tourné la tête vers le blond en entendant que ses parents étaient décédés. Mais, il détourna le regard a la fenêtre. Sakura lui parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas du tout. C'est la que Suigetsu arriva suivit de Karin.

-Alors, tu continue de draguait Sasuke la fleur ?

Suigetsu avait un rictus sadique en posant sa petite question. Il regarda Sasuke puis a nouveau la rose.

-Tu le gonfles un peu je crois. Ricana Suigetsu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Sale dents de requins !

-Oh la la ! L'insulte hahaha !

-Sasuke, je te dérange.

-Hn... Pire que ça. Répondis ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais au possible.

Sakura cria un 'Mais !' avant de partir en pleurant alors que Suigetsu et Karin pleuraient de rire. Sasuke agacé du bruit qu'ils faisaient se leva d'un bond avant de sortir de la classe regardant une dernière fois Naruto. Le blond l'avait lui aussi vue sortir et surtout le regardait de haut. Il détesté ça. Shikamaru se leva lui aussi et rejoint le blondinet.

-Je suis le délégué. Tu veux faire le tour du lycée ?

-Ouai ! J'veux bien hé hé !

Le blond se leva d'un bond énergique et suivit Shikamaru qui lui montra tout le lycée et lui expliqua quelques règles au nouveau blond. Arrivait sur le toit, Shikamaru laissa Naruto qui voulait prendre l'air tranquillement. Il retourna donc en classe avec les autres laissant le blondinet seul. Naruto partit s'asseoir contre un mur. C'est la que quelqu'un lui cacha la vue du ciel. C'était Sasuke !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond un peu irrité par le fait que le brun le regardait de haut.

-Te prévenir Dobe.

-Dobe ?! De quoi dobe ?!

-Hn.

-Alors Teme ?!

-En fait, c'est inutile. Tu es trop con pour comprendre. Usuratonkachi.

-Usura... quoi?! Trop con ?!

Naruto se leva d'un coup et le prit par le col la rage dans le regard. Le ténébreux le regarda moqueur. Avant de ce prendre la droite du blond, qu'il lui rendit avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Le blondinet, se courba de douleur alors que Sasuke en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Écoute, Usuratonkachi, je hais les minables dans ton genre. Qui raconte des conneries !

-Des conneries ?! J'ai rien dit Teme !

-Ah ouai ?! Tu vas me dire que t'es parents sont vraiment mort ?!

Le blond baissa aussitôt la tête. Bien-sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Il détestait ça lui aussi.

-...

-Avoue que tu mens !

-Mais je mens pas Teme !

Le blond leva la tête d'un seul coup le regard dur et triste en même temps. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Sasuke le lâcha puis le regarda de haut comme a son habitude.

-Hn...

-QUOI ?!

-Calme dobe.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Teme !

-Hn.

Sasuke tourna les talons.

-Je te crois. Usuratonkachi.

Il partit sans se retournait.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là ?! Il m'énerve ! D'où je mens ! Dattebayo !

Il se leva et retourna en cours. Il s'assit lentement a côté du brun et se cala le plus au bord de la table. Alors que l'autre regardait dehors absent de toute écoute au cours. La sonnerie de la pause repas venait a peine de sonnet que tout le monde commençait déjà a parler avec les autres et les groupes a se refaire. Naruto se leva, Hinata et Neji s'approchèrent de lui.

-Tu... tu veux mangeait avec... no...nous... ? Demanda la fille.

-Ouai pourquoi pas !

La brune sourit gentiment a Naruto et Neji le regarda tout aussi gentiment.

-Je... te présente mon cousin... Neji.

-Enchanté. Dit celui ci en regardant Naruto.

-De même Neji.

Sasuke se leva et approcha du groupe mais Suigetsu le coupa dans sa route.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu as avec le nouveau ? Ricana Suigetsu a son ami.

-Hn. Rien.

-Mais oui ! Fou toi de ma gueule.

-Je sais pas mais il m'irrite.

-Woah ! Il a un record la ! Je vais aller lui acheter un belle médaille il la mérite hahaha !

-T'es con.

-Merci l'ami.

-Hn...

-On mange ensemble ?

-Ouai.

Ils allèrent tous au self. Suigetsu et Sasuke c'étaient assit non loin du petit groupe du blondinet.

-C'est trop bon ici ! Hé hé !

-Tu es bruyant Uzumaki.

-Uzumaki ? Appelle moi Naruto Neji hé hé !

-Si tu veux.

-Euh... Naruto-kun ?

-Ouai ?

-Tu... vie .. ou maintenant ?

-Seul.

-Aaah.

Suigetsu regarda Sasuke qui avait l'air d'écouter attentivement la discussion du blond. Mais a quoi pensait Sasuke a la fin ?!

…...

Sasuke : Huh...

Naruto : T'es trop bizarre Sas'ke ! Hé hé !

Moi : Kukuku.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Moi : Je viens de penser a la suite Kukuku.

Sasuke : Hn ?

Naruto : Tu vas être méchante ?

Moi : Pire Kukuku. Mais pas qu'avec vous !

Sasuke : J'ai peur pour quelqu'un...

Naruto : Qui ? Elle ?

Moi : Oui Kukuku !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre.

Après la pause au self, Naruto continua d'occuper Neji avec ses histoires complètement débiles et farfelus, alors que Hinata alla rejoindre le pot de colle rose* et Ino qui lui faisait de grands signes non loin de là. Hinata alla donc les rejoindre sous l''arbre en fleurs où elles c'étaient mises.

-Alors Hinata on sympathise avec Naruto ? Demanda la rose

Hinata hésita à parler à la fleur qui lui lançait un regard noir de jalousie.

-Naruto-kun il... est … très gentil...

-Et alors ?! Je ne l'aime pas un point c'est tout ! Alors je t'interdis de lui adresser la parole, sinon tu le regrettera amèrement tu as compris ?!

La pauvre petite timide baissa alors les yeux et n'osa rien dire à (cette pute de) Sakura.

Alors que Naruto, errait dans les couloirs pour aller vers son casier dans le hall, un peu frustrer par le comportement plus qu'étrange du brun envers lui, il croisa alors le chemin de Deidara. Un garçon, lui aussi blond comme le soleil, mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus long. Des yeux bleus aux milles teintes tout comme lui. Quand il remarqua que Deidara venait de s'arrêter devant lui en le regardant en souriant, il s'arrêta a son tour le regardant dans les yeux. Deidara ouvra la bouche le premier et dans un grand sourire il lui balança.

-Hey le nouveau !

Naruto surpris par l'appel du blondinet devant lui poussa un « Gnéééé » la bouche grande ouverte. Remarquant sa surprise Deidara rigola quelques secondes avant de lui chuchoter :

-Bah ça va pas ?

-Si si...

C'est la qu'un autre gars, étonnamment grand avec de magnifique cheveux écarlates, arriva derrière le petit blond et passa ses grands bras autours du cou de celui-ci. Lui offrant un tendre sur la joue. Ce qui fit rougir Naruto, qui les regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons de basket. Avant de le saluer l'écarlate, lui donna un charmant petit sourire.

-Yo.

-Hoy …

-Je te présente Sasori mon petit-ami. Ricana le blond aux rougeurs de Naruto.

-Oh je..je vois ! Dit Naruto extrêmement gêné par la situation ce passant actuellement sous ses yeux teintés de bleus.

Alors que, Naruto fixait les deux garçons entrain de s'enlacer amoureusement. Il ne remarqua pas le brun qui c'était glisser furtivement derrière lui en passant ses bras autours de son cou et à son tour déposa un léger baiser sur la joue un peu rougissante du blond. A cet acte, Naruto hurla de peur et sauta en avant se cassant littéralement la gueule sur le sol froid du lycée. Rouge comme une tomate, Naruto releva la tête stupéfait, découvrant un Sasuke avec un sourire sadique au possible.

-Mais quel Dobe...

-Oh, Sasuke que fais-tu ? Demanda Sasori

-Je l'emmerde. Ricana le ténébreux à la question de l'écarlate.

-PUTAIN TEME ! S'écria le blond toujours au sol. Énervait par l'attitude moqueuse du brun.

Naruto venait de se relevait de sa chute et avança en vacillant comme un zombie jusqu'à Sasuke. Il le regarda en lui lançant des éclairs. Avant de ce recevoir un ballon de foot plein dans le visage se qui le fit retomber juste devant son Teme. Il s'écrasa a nouveau contre le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Deidara éclata alors de rire mais, Sasori plaqua sa main devant la bouche de son petit-ami. Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur en voyant le pauvre blond collait au sol. Celui-ci se releva une nouvelle fois mais Deidara ne put se retenir de le pousser en avant ce qui le fit se reprendre un aller vers le sol juste devant le ténébreux. Sasuke se pencha et l'aida à se relever.

-Je hais cette putain de journée ! Hurla le blond en colère contre tout le monde.

-Moi, je l'adore Usuratonkachi.

-Teme !

-Dobe.

-TEME !

-Usuratonkachi.

-MAIS PUTAIN !

-Ta gueule Dobe. **

Naruto avait honte d'être ainsi tombait devant l'autre Teme de Sasuke. Et lâcha un petit gémissement de honte et de colère dût à la situation gênante du moment. Il le fixa et tomba alors dans le regard de couleur noir du Uchiha. Sasuke le fixait également, toujours avec son air de supériorité, plongeant dans les perles azurs de l'Usuratonkachi. C'est à ce moment là, que Deidara fit un raclement de gorge pour les ramenaient à la réalité. Le blondinet regarda son amant, Sasori dans un regard tendrement amoureux lança un murmure disant « on vous laisse en amoureux chers amis ! » et ils partirent tout les deux après avoir récupérer leurs sacs dans leurs casiers respectifs.

*Pot de colle rose : Une des reviews de la fic' ma fait rire et j'ai adorée le pot de colle rose XD

**Ta gueule Dobe : Bah a 05:00h du mat' j'ai fais de la merde et faire dire ça a Sas'ke ma fait kiffer o/

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire constructif ! J'ai essayer de l'appliquer dans ce chapitre ! =D

Douce : Merci beaucoup a toi aussi. J'espère avoir mieux fais passer les sentiments ^^'

Gayel : Me demander ça ?! MAIS BIEN SUR QU'ELLE VA SOUFFRIR ! O/

Youni : A vos ordre chef x3

Makubex : Merci c'est gentil ^^

Désolé si le chapitre est très court mais je vais essayer de faire un plus gros chapitre pour le troisième et surtout d'écrire un peu plus vite et mieux pour le plaisir de vos yeux o/


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews :

**Hinanoyuki** : Vache ? Meuuuh... désolé ! Sûrement mais tu verras au fond il a un cœur tendre !

**Makubex **: Mais bien-sur ! Je vais essayer de les faire plus long ! Mais c'est pas facile parfois... Tu me diras si le développement des sentiments est mieux maintenant ? =D

**Gayel** : MERCIIIIIII ! Mais je vais la défoncer a tes ordres mon amie ! Tu sais que tu ma donnée une idée de malade toi ? Ne tant fait pas Naruto n'est pas si con que ça... enfin /POUTRE/

Chapitre 3 : Sentiments et révélations.

Dans les couloirs du lycée, alors que les deux amoureux les avaient abandonnés, Naruto-dobe se mit soudainement à rougir voyant un brun aussi proche. Naruto était troublé par cette présence si froide face a lui mais pourtant si rassurante. Son cœur, oui son cœur, battait si fort qu'il était certain que Sasuke-teme devait forcement l'entendre. Il releva alors ses yeux bleus pour fondre dans le regard si sombre du brun qui le fixait lui aussi rougissant a peine.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ce Sasuke-teme ?!

Naruto s'approcha alors de façon discrète vers son Teme envoûté par sa douce beauté divine, passant alors ses bras caramélisés autours du cou froid du brun, et approcha son visage a celui dont la peau si pâle mais qui pourtant semblait si pure et si douce, à cette terrible pensée le blondinet se stoppa net, à quelques centimètre des lèvres du dieu face a 'allait-il faire ?! Il devait être fou c'est pas possible... pensait le blond, il allait l'embrasser ?! Il reculait quand le brun le tira contre lui et brisa cette petite barrière que le blondinet avait crée. Posant ses divines lèvres sur celle du petit blond angélique. Naruto posa alors ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke-teme pour le repousser le plus loin possible. Mais le brun le tenait fermement et ne voulait pas le lâcher de peur que le petit ange ne s'enfuit. Au début, il voulait que Naruto le déteste, c'est vrai que dès qu'il l'avait vu il avait complètement fondu pour cette ange blond. En effet, Sasuke Uchiha Teme-san était gay. Mais, il avait si peur... d'être une nouvelle fois abandonné par cet être aimé, il voulait que l'autre le haïsse. Oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait, pourtant il avait craqué. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Naruto était si mignon, ses yeux si profond rendait le brun fou. Sasuke mit fin à ce tendre échange, faisant gravement haletait Naruto-dobe qui avait le rouge aux joues. Sans comprendre pourquoi Naruto était frustré que Sasuke s'arrête mais sur le coup de l'énervement lui gueula :

-TEME ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! MERDE !

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas a cette injure et ne voulant surtout pas entendre la suite. Il captura a nouveau les petites lèvres roses du blond. Elles ressemblaient a des bonbons, a vrai dire elles étaient si douce et si sucrée que le brun en voulait encore plus. Il lécha alors la lèvre inférieur de sa Dobe préféré pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Naruto ne comprenait plus vraiment. Cette sensation, Oh oui cette douce chaleur l'envahissait, les lèvres du brun étaient si douce. Ce baiser si tendre. C'est la qu'il sentis la langue du brun chatouillée sa lèvre. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il ouvrit alors sa bouche tant attendu par le brun. La langue du dieu alla directement rejoindre sa compagne, quand elles se rencontrèrent enfin les deux garçons furent électrisés par cette sensation et cette chaleur montante. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, jusqu'au moment ou il comprit enfin la gravité de la situation et le repoussa d'un seul coup. Il se reculant se frappant contre les casiers juste derrière lui. Les joues totalement rouge de la chaleur encore montante. En effet il avait sentis quelque chose vers l'entre-jambe de Sasuke mais aussi vers la sienne. Comment pouvait-il être excité aussi vite a la fin ?! L'autre le regardait sachant qu'il était allait trop vite pour le blond.

-Teme... chuchota alors Naruto sans réel but de le lui faire entendre.

Sasuke baissa les yeux quelques petites secondes avant de se retournait pour être dos à son ange. C'est la que Naruto se jeta sur son bras lui attrapant avec force. Il cria le nom du brun face a lui, le cœur serrait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et quoi dire sur l'attitude du brun. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il voulait a tout pris le savoir. Savoir pourquoi, il le détesté et pourquoi il l'avait embrasser.

-Tu me déteste alors... pourquoi ?

Le brun était muet, ne voulant pas briser cet instant si précieux a ses yeux. Il sentait la petite main du blond serrer son bras de plus en plus fort. Voulant sûrement une réelle réponse à sa question. Il souffla alors un bon coup, ce qui fit sursauter le blond, il se retourna lui faisant face.

-Tu veux réellement le savoir ?

Naruto-dobe le regarda longuement. Il commençait à avoir un peu peur de la réponse de ce dieu a la beauté inégalé. Il hocha alors la tête.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

-Mais pourtant ce matin sur le toit tu...

-Je voulais que tu me détestes.

-P-pourquoi donc ?

Sasuke resta pensif un instant puis souffla d'impatience*. Il aimait tant ce petit blond, si mignon mais pourtant si sauvage. Un peu bête... même très a vrai dire. Mais si attachant, si joyeux malgré son passé qui a pourtant l'air si dure.

-Ce soir.

Le blond le dévisagea cherchant a comprendre. Il le fixa un moment avant de lui montrait qu'il n'avait pas compris.

-Ce soir, après les cours je te le dirais.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Dit le maintenant Teme !

-Tss' j'ai dit ce soir Usuratonkachi.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Usuuuuratonkachi !

-Tu m'appelles bien « teme ».

Naruto éclata alors de rire comme un gamin. C'est à ce moment la que la sonnerie de la reprise sonna. Naruto-dobe gueula en disant qu'il n'avait pas pris ses affaires à son casier et alla les chercher courant comme un fou dans tout le lycée. Mais personne n'avait rien remarquer. Sakura, Ino et Kabuto (Kabumoche désolé, j'étais obligée...) avait entendu la fin de leur petite discussion. Sakura s'approcha alors de Kabumo... Kabuto, le binoclard de la classe, qui portait les même lunette ronde d'Harry Potter.

-Kabuto-san ? Commença le pot de colle rose.

-Oui Haruno-san ?

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ? Il hocha la tête la regardant de son regard mauvais. Très bien pourrais-tu faire souffrir Naruto. Tu es gay non ? Amuse toi avec lui ! Il sourit a cette ordre donné par la peste rose ambulante. Je vois que tu as l'air d'aimé ça.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant d'aller en classe. Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite. Et Naruto n'avait pas arrêter de pensait a cette fin de pause. Trop de questions se posaient dans sa petite tête pas très futé. Pourquoi voulait-il être détesté par lui ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrasser ? A la sonnerie il rangea en vitesse ses affaires et alla a la rencontre de Uchiha Teme-san sur le toit de ce matin.

-Alors Teme ?

A ces simples mots, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto posant sa main sur la joue rougissante du blond, qui apparemment n'avait toujours rien comprit, et approcha son visage du sien. Se noyant dans les yeux de celui face a lui. Oh oui, il aimait ses yeux, cette océan de sentiments et de vie.

-Sasuke. Répond a ma question, Dattebayo !

Il se releva pour le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Souffla un bon coup.

-Usuratonkachi...

Il hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il avait pourtant bien réfléchis. Sasuke hésitait et cela se voyait. Même ce stupide blond le remarquer. Mais il voulait savoir, et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire d'aussi tôt.

-Oui ? Répondis finalement celui ci.

-Aime moi autant que tu me hais.

*Elle vient d'une reviews et merci car elle ma bien aidée !

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimés ^^

Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'ai essayer de mieux développer et de mieux décrire les sentiments des personnages. Je promet de faire de mon mieux pour le chapitre 4 !

Plus long, plus développer, de meilleures descriptions !

Reviews ? Ça aide beaucoup pour écrire ! X3


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note d'un folle :** Gwaaa ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai pas dormis pour le finir il est actuellement 5:58 du mat' et je suis en conversation skype avec des fous !:O

Je m'excuse aussi car je sais que la fin du chapitre est moins bien développer mais la j'en avais ras le bol de nouilles ! Je préviens aussi que on risque de m'aimer mais aussi de me haïr dans ce chapitre ! Bon je stop mon grand discourt on se revoit en bas x3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartienne seulement a Kishimoto.

**Rating : **M

_Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Hinanoyuki : **Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Kabumoche bah il est moche donc je dirais rien mais tu seras tout tu as juste a lire le chapitre cher amie ! Pour le pot de colle attend un peu je vais la détruire GWAHAHAHA ! Pour la fin du chapitre c'est fait entièrement exprès ! x3

**Neku-chou :** Si tu m'avais dit que tu les adorais je t'aurais pas vraiment compris ! J'espère te revoir pour les prochains chapitres !:D

**Makubex :** Désolé pour les Sasuke-teme et Naruto-dobe mais des fois a 4:00 du mat' je vais dans des délires un peu bizarre tu comprends ? J'espère que je continuerais a m'améliorer et merci de ton aide ! =3

**nightmre lily :** Merci à toi, en espérant de revoir par la suite !

_**Chapitre 4: Un problème en enchaîne toujours un pire. Ou presque...**_

_-Usuratonkachi..._

_Il hésita un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il avait pourtant bien réfléchis. Sasuke hésitait et cela se voyait. Même ce stupide blond le remarquer. Mais il voulait savoir, et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire d'aussi tôt._

_-Oui ? Répondis finalement celui ci._

_-Aime moi autant que tu me hais._

Naruto avait les yeux ronds a cette révélation faite par le brun, qui apparemment n'était pas très sur de lui. Que devait-il dire ? Lui faisait-il une mauvaise blague... non même si il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, ce n'était forcement pas le genre de son cher ténébreux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il le déteste ? Sasuke n'avait pas lâcher sa joue une seule seconde, le regardant dans les yeux, le cœur serrer de peur et d'impatience. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Avait-il compris ? Naruto ferma alors les yeux, cherchant quoi dire. Son cœur battait si fort, il avait mal. Ils avaient mal. D'un côté, celui qui aimé et attendait une réponse et de l'autre, celui qui était troublé et cherchait une réponse.

-Teme... je... , Naruto chercher ses mots. Il ne savait pas.

C'était pourtant un garçon qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Ce garçon voulait qu'il l'aime mais il demander aussi a être détesté. Pourquoi donc ? Il sombra de plus en plus dans le regard triste et impatient du brun. Brun qui ne tenait plus. Il le voulait, et de suite, c'était si dur de se retenir ! Lui voler ses petites lèvres et les embrasser férocement pendant des heures et des heures. Oh oui, par chance c'était un Uchiha. Leurs sangs-froid légendaire était d'une très grande aide en ce moment même ! Par contre le pauvre petit Uzumaki n'avait rien de ce calme. Il n'était pas riche, pas si beau que ça, même il ressemblait même a une fille ! Alors que lui, il avait la beauté d'un dieu. Ses yeux étaient si sombre, mais il était tellement simple de tomber dedans. De ce plongeait dans ces orbes de ténèbres ! Il devait dire quelque chose, il le devait !

-Je... ne comprend pas... Que je t'aime autant que je te hais ? Ce n'est pas logique du tout...

-Tu me hais non ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Disons que tu me hais. Bah je te demande de m'aimer autant que quand tu me hais.

-Tu es gay ?...

-Je dois vraiment répondre ?

-Pas vraiment non plus...

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes Naruto ?

-Bah... hein ?! Tu ma appelais Na-naruto !

-Donc je répète Na-ru-to. Aime moi autant que tu me hais. S'il te plaît.

Naruto baissa la tête encore une fois, il avait dit... s'il te plaît ? Le grand dieu du lycée avait dit s'il te plaît à un pauvre gosse des rues. Mais elle fut remonter pas les mains du brun, qui entourait son visage. Il approcha son tendre visage de celui de son ange. Approchant ses lèvres des petites sucreries roses de l'Uzumaki. Les posant délicatement pour ne pas les briser. Naruto le repoussa alors, se sentant rougir et cacha rapidement son visage.

-Je t'ai vu rougir dobe.

-Fou moi la paix tu veux ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'un gars t'embrasse ! De plus un gars que tu ne connais presque pas ! Et... qui est l'idole de tout le lycée ! Mais comme tu as l'air sérieux … Je vais y réfléchir ok ?

-Quoi que tu fasses je te ferais dire que tu m'aimes Usuratonkachi.

-C'est ça oui et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu !*

-Tout a fait. Et le con face a moi ouvre le papier alu de la marmotte et bouffe le chocolat.

-Comment tu sais un truc comme ça toi ?

-Oh non... Comment j'ai fais pour craquer sur toi... qu'elle crétin.

Le blond éclata de rire a la remarque du brun. Sasuke le regardait avec un regard sûrement tendre ce qui rendis la bonne humeur a Naruto. Car il n'avait jamais vu ce regard si doux dans les yeux de l'autre glaçon. Naruto le savait maintenant il était sur que le brun ne mentait pas, on lisait dans ses yeux l'impatience de la réponse, la peur, l'angoisse, l'amour, la tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquer les tant d'expressions dans les yeux du brun.

Il commençait a ce faire tard. Naruto rentra chez lui après avoir demander à Sasuke une semaine pour réfléchir. Le brun avait bien sur accepter voulant a tout pris un oui de la part de son ange adoré. Le début de la semaine passa alors bien rapidement, enfin pas pour l'Uchiha qui faisait tout les jours les cents pas dans sa maison en attendant la réponse de Naruto.

C'était maintenant jeudi après-midi, Sakura était dehors derrière le gymnase, les bras croisaient sur son ventre, regardant loin devant elle. C'est a ce moment la que Kabuto arriva et ce plaça face à la peste rose. Elle leva la tête vers le binoclard, alors que l'autre remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Haruno, j'applique le plan ce soir comme prévu ?

-Bien sur. Prend plaisir a le faire. Plus tu seras long mieux cela sera pour moi, Kabuto-san.

-Essaie de bien retenir Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ne tant fais pas pour ça Kabuto-san. Je ferais tout pour que Sasuke-kun m'aime. Même si je dois assassiner cette merde de blond a la con !

-Ne t'énerve pas Haruno-san. On pourrait t'entendre.

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse moi. Bon on fait comme on a dit. Donc, ce soir tu vas parler avec l'autre Naruto de mes deux. Puis tu te fais agréablement plaisir en le violant c'est cela ?

-Exactement. Pendant ce temps tu essaies de t'approprier Sasuke-kun. Et si, par malheur tu n'y arrives pas j'élimine Naruto ?

-Hum.. Non avant je veux le torturer !

-Tu es une énorme peste.

-Je sais et toi tu es un horrible serpent.

Kabuto lui lança un sourire pervers et sournois a en glacer le sang. Oh que oui, ce soir il allait se faire bien plaisir sur le petit blond à tête d'ange ! Il allait le salir au plus profondément de son anatomie en prenant bien soin de lui faire subir une torture lente et tendrement douloureuse a son goût. Que le doux son des gémissement de sa proie viennent lui caresser les oreilles alors qu'il le détruira entièrement ! Ce qu'il aimait cette idée de ce sale pot de colle rose ! Oh oui, il l'adorait vraiment, le sentir trembler et le voir pleurer seront sûrement beaucoup plus plaisant que de simplement de tabassais. Certaine personne, le pensait fou, complètement déranger. Mais ça l'exciter déjà rien que d'y penser !

Après avoir quitter le binoclard elle se dirigea dans la cours et alla se planter devant celui qu'elle aimait au point de préparer un piège a celui ci ainsi que son ennemi juré, Naruto. Elle le voulait coûte que coûte ! Elle ferait tout pour lui, il était si beau, oui si beau avec ses yeux sans émotions apparente !

-Sasuke-kun ?

Le fameux 'Sasuke-kun' se retourna face a la demoiselle la dévisageant de haut comme a sa grande habitude Uchihadesque.**

-Oui qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Je voudrais te parler ce soir... Sasuke-kun c'est important !

-Qu'elle heure ?

-A la fin des cours derrière le lycée !

-J'y serais.

-Haaha ! Merci Sasuke-kun !

Elle repartit sur ces mots la. Sautillant partout dans le lycée privé de Konoha.

Sasori venait de voir la jeune fille passait en joie devant lui alors que Deidara était allonger la tête sur ses fines cuisses. Il se demander tout de même qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait pour être aussi joyeuse... Il vit alors Pain qui passait juste devant eux. C'était un grand rouquin rebelle. Des piercings un peu partout sur le visage, avec un uniforme un peu déchiré. Sa chemise laisser sa musculature ressortir aux bonheurs des yeux de tout le monde. Il détesté qu'on le surnomme 'poil de carotte' du a la couleur orange de ses cheveux en épis. Il était suivit par Suigetsu, un gars plutôt petit sûrement la même taille que Naruto. Des cheveux blanc tombant sur son visage jusqu'à ses épaules. Des dents aussi pointu que celles d'un requin d'où son magnifique surnom. Des yeux mauves, joueur et sournois. Sasori leurs sourit comme pour leurs dire bonjour. Ils le saluèrent aussi rapidement n'oubliant pas le tout petit blond sur ses genoux de l'écarlate souriant. Deidara lui sourit alors, un sourire si chaleureux, elles semblaient si douce. Il les lui vola alors envahis pas cette envie de lui torturer ses petites choses ! Elle était tellement douce, sucré et aussi humide, car Deidara les avait humidifiées juste avant. Le baiser était tendrement sensuels, Deidara fondait entièrement pour son petit-ami. Il l'aimait tellement !

Naruto arriva les coupant dans leurs baiser enflammer. Ils le regardèrent avec un peu de colère mais le visage angélique du blond les calma rapidement.

-Alors, tu vas lui dire quoi ? Demanda l'écarlate

-Je sais pas encore... Sasori, tu es gay ou bi ?

-Totalement gay pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah... Tu penses quoi de sa demande ?

-Qu'il dit vrai. Naruto écoute ton cœur ne te force pas mais réfléchis bien.

-VAS Y NARUTO ! Gueula alors le petit blond toujours sur les genoux de Sasori.

-Deidara, ferme la et dors par pitié. Murmura son amant dans son oreilles.

-Okey, mais réveille moi avant la sonnerie...

Il ferma alors les yeux et reposa sa petite tête blonde sur les jambes de Sasori qui le regardait en souriant tendrement. Naruto chercher encore sa réponse, pourquoi cherchait-il alors que dire non serait beaucoup plus simple ? Pourquoi les yeux de l'Uchiha était si expressif quand il lui a demandait ? Comment faire ? Comment l'aimer ou lui dire non ? Pendant le début de la semaine a chaque foi qu'il parlait a Sasuke il rougissait débilement et son cœur battait a cent à l'heure. Ils continuèrent de parlait pendant la pause et Sasori n'oublia pas de réveiller sa belle aux bois dormant.

C'était maintenant le soir, Naruto sortait du lycée comme a son habitude. Il remarqua vite que quelqu'un le suivait et se retourna. Il vit Kabuto, celui qui traîne toujours avec la peste de Sakura Haruno. C'était aussi de sa faute si Hinata l'évitait tout le temps.

-Naruto-kun ? Pourrais-je te parler ?

-Euh... pourquoi Kabuto ?

-Je préfère le dire autre par. Tu veux bien ?

Naruto hocha la tête pour accepter et Kabuto se retourna souriant sadiquement en pensant au plan du pot de colle rose. Sur le chemin personne ne parla une seule fois. Naruto réfléchissait à Sasuke, il y pensait vraiment trop. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit appartement beige. Le toit était vert, un peu sale, les volets fermés. Ils entrèrent dans la maison après que Kabuto lui avait un peu, beaucoup, forcé la main. Naruto regardait le salon d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi avoir suivit ce garçon vicieux au possible ?

-Naruto-kun ?

Entendit alors Naruto juste après avoir entendu le bruit d'une serrure qui ce ferme. Ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait peur... très peur. Il se tourna pour regardait le garçon au cheveux gris attachait en queue de cheval. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table en chêne.

Sasuke venait d'arriver derrière le lycée et retrouva Sakura qui venait de courir vers lui.

-Sasuke-kun ! Alors tu es venus !

-Ouai, tu voulais quoi Sakura ?

-Euh... tu voudrais bien... sortir avec moi ?

-Non.

-QUOI?! POURQUOI !

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Naruto continuait de fixait Kabuto qui s'approchait encore de lui, souriant perversement au petit blond. Naruto recula alors de quelque pas avant de heurter un mur. Il le regarda avant de reprendre l'autre dans sa ligne de vision. Il avait peur, sans savoir pourquoi...

-Naruto-kun..., il se colla a lui approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de l'ange blond. On ta eu, prépare toi a avoir mal.

-Quoi ?...

Kabuto lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, a ce contact, Naruto eut envie de vomir. C'était dégoûtant, horrible, il trouvait ça désagréable. La boule au ventre ne fit qu'augmentait. Le plus grand attrapa les poignets de l'ange le bloquant en les attachant avec une ceinture. Naruto essayait bien de se détacher de son emprise. Il aurait put le battre, mais il avait eut si peur qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Tu aimes qui Sasuke-kun... ?

-D'où je devrais te le dire ?

-Car si c'est Naruto tu vas le perdre cette nuit ! Cria t-elle en larme.

Il l'attrapa par le col et la jeta sur le mur avec une force monstrueuse. Son regard donnait l'air d'un tueur. Il devait se retenir de ne pas le tuer maintenant tout de suite.

-OU EST-IL SAKURA !

-Ka... kabuto ! C'est chez lui !

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue sans pitié je suis clair ?

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il courrait déjà rejoindre celui qu'il aimé.

Kabuto commençait à retirer le t-shirt du blond. Il alla l'embrasser langoureusement, puis descendit dans son coup y laissant un suçon, puis deux sur son passage. Il descendit encore et lécha alors un des tétons de Naruto qui commençait a gravement haletait.

-Tu aimes ça Naruto n'est-ce pas ?

-NON ! Pas... moyen que je puisse aimer ça !

-Tu es sur Na-ru-to-kun ?

Il continua son manège et toucha alors son entre jambe, a ce geste Naruto lâcha un léger gémissement. Ses jambes devenait molle et il perdait le contrôle de lui même. Commençant de ce fait a pleurer. Il ne voulait pas ça. C'était horrible, désagréable et dérangeant. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir ! Aucun ! Il voulait... hein ? Que pensait-il ? Il voulait Sasuke ? Ce gosse de riche, ténébreux, sans expressions ? … Oui il le voulait. Si il survit a ça il se jettera dans ses bras pour de bon. Il le voulait lui et pas ce serpent sournois ! Puis il sentit quelque chose de pire. Quelque... quelque chose la... Sur... son intimité ? Non ! Surtout pas ça !

-Tu es encore vierge on dirait, han... parfait...

Un bruit arriva de derrière la porte qui vola en éclat. Derrière celle-ci, il y vit son sauveur. Sasuke Uchiha. Il s'écrasa alors lamentablement au sol, pleurant toujours toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était la devant lui. Venant le sauver de cette situation si horrible.

-SASUKE SAUVE MOI !

Tout ce passa en quelque seconde. Il vit Kabuto rentre visite a un mur en se prenant une multitude de coup. Puis, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement le serrant tout contre lui pour le protéger de ce qui venait de ce passait. Il allait tuer ce putain de Kabuto et celle pute de Sakura. Il allait les détruire ! Eux et leurs foutu plan a la con. Il sépara ses lèvres de leurs jumelles mais Naruto les recolla directement, il avait besoin de Sasuke. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un qu'il aimé lui aussi.

-Naruto, je te le redemande. Aime moi autant que tu me hais.

-Je ne te hais pas... Mais je t'aime plus que je ne le pensais...

Sur ses tendres mot ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le blond ne s'évanouisse dans les bras du brun. Qui l'amena directement chez lui.

…...

*: Je l'ai lu dans une de mes fics favorites et j'adore cette phrase !

**: Je me souviens pas où je l'ai eut mais j'adore ce mot x3

…...

**Gros délire a 06:07 du mat' :**

**Sakura : **_Tu me fais passer pour une pute !_

**Sora (moi):**_Tu es une pute._

**Sakura :**_ Quoi ?! Mais tu pourrais me faire gentille !_

**Sora :** _Prochaine fic peut-être._

**Sasuke :**_ Tu as vu ce que tu as fait a MON Naruto ? A MA dobe a MOI ! A MON Usuratonkachi ?!_

**Naruto :** _Calme toi 'ttebayo !_

…...

**Note de fin : **Merci d'avoir lu ! Cette fois il est plus long vous avez vu ?! Gwahahaha je suis fière ^^

_Reviews ? Ça fait toujours très plaisir et lus j'en ai plus j'écris ! :rire :_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note d'une folle :** YAAAATAAAA ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de … bon tours ? Bon le chapitre est relativement cours. Je suis enfin en vacance. Donc moi va pouvoir écrire beauuuuucoup plus vite ! Content(e)s ? =D

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi me demander ? Ils sont malheureusement pas a moi mais a notre cher M. Kishimoto.

**Rating : **M | Lime

_Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Hinanoyuki : **Oui c''est des putains de méchants cacateux ! Ils ne méritent que la morts ! Mais vais-je les tuer ? XD

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère m'améliorer rapidement ! Si vous allez tuer Sakura on sera trois héhéhé (Naru : C'est vraiment sombre par ici il va pleuvoir...)

**Chapitre 5 : Tu n'es qu'à moi. Et je ne suis la que pour toi.**

_Tout ce passa en quelque seconde. Il vit Kabuto rentre visite a un mur en se prenant une multitude de coup. Puis, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement le serrant tout contre lui pour le protéger de ce qui venait de ce passait. Il allait tuer ce putain de Kabuto et celle pute de Sakura. Il allait les détruire ! Eux et leurs foutu plan a la con. Il sépara ses lèvres de leurs jumelles mais Naruto les recolla directement, il avait besoin de Sasuke. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé par quelqu'un qu'il aimé lui aussi._

_-Naruto, je te le redemande. Aime moi autant que tu me hais._

_-Je ne te hais pas... Mais je t'aime plus que je ne le pensais..._

_Sur ses tendres mot ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le blond ne s'évanouisse dans les bras du brun. Qui l'amena directement chez lui._

Les oiseaux chantaient déjà, dans le grand jardin, de la grande famille Uchiha. La maison était typique japonaise. Mais énormément grande, un véritable quartier ! Le jardin était immense et surtout très beau. Des fleurs de toutes les teintes y trônait dans toute leurs beautés. C'est ici, que Naruto ce réveilla. Dans cette grande bâtisse japonaise, où vivent le grand Sasuke Uchiha et le grand Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke était a côté de lui, dans... LE LIT ?! Il se redressa en moins d'une seconde en criant comme un malade mentale. Le brun se réveilla à l'entente de ce 'bruit' très dérangeant pour son sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Naruto ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fou la ?!

-Tu t'es évanouis après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimes.

-Ah bon ? On s'est pas embrasser avant ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors que tu le sais, Usuratonkachi ?

-Bah... je voulais être sur.. Et pourquoi on est dans le même lit ? Ses joues devinrent rouge quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient tout les deux torses nus.

-Car c'était la seule pièce a te mettre et c'est ma chambre.

-Ah... bien, bah euh... Merci Sasuke...

Le brun le regarda longuement finissant par tendre le bras pour attraper sa nuque et aider les lèvres du blond à rejoindre les siennes. Naruto ne réagis pas de suite, mais décida de ce laissait faire. Le baiser était beaucoup plus agréable qu'avec Kabuto. Ceux de Sasuke, il les adorait. Puis, Sasuke força l'ouverture de sa caverne d'ali baba sucrée. Y entrant sa langue divine entre les deux bonbons roses du blond, pour en trouvait un encore mieux que les précédents. Leurs langues dansaient dans leurs fines bouches, alors que Sasuke passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Naruto. Le lui caressant tendrement et avidement. Il passa un doigt sur un de ses tétons ce qui fit rougir le blond qui commençait a manquer d'air. Il sépara alors leurs lèvres à grand regret, mais descendit en léchant la mâchoire de son tout nouveau amant. Sasuke l'aimer a en mourir, et cela ce voyait. Il le voulait maintenant. Il continua de le lécher jusqu'à l'épaule ce qui fit haletait sévèrement son pauvre ange. Naruto se sentait bizarre... mais tellement bien en même temps.

-Sasuke... han...

-Oui Naruto.

-Merci...merci vraiment... je t'aime Sasuke !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement, Naruto.

Il scella a nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le brun continuant son manège faisant gémir le blond de plus en plus fort. Puis Sasuke fit entrer sa main dans le boxer noir du blondinet qui avait l'air de beaucoup aimé cet attouchement de la par de son cher et tendre brun. Naruto l'aimait-il aussi, enfin ce disait le brun. Maintenant il était a lui, et seulement à lui, personne ne le touchera a par lui. Naruto vibrer entièrement sous les douces et chaleureuse caresses du brun, qui continuer sa descente, léchant son ventre avidement en y laissant quelques suçons par-ci par la.

Naruto attrapa la tête du brun, mélangeant ses doigts fins aux soyeux cheveux du brun. C'était tellement bon, si doux de la part de son teme. Sasuke alla l'embrasser encore une fois, fusionnant leurs langues, avec passion. Le brun enleva son propre haut et le lança au travers de la pièce, devenue chaude, et enlaça le blond dans ses bras de porcelaine.

-Tu sens bon, si bon... déclara le brun, qui avait la tête dans le cou chaudement caramélisé.

-Ah... toi aussi Sas'ke tu sens même trop bon. Ajouta le blond lui aussi collé a son cher brun.

Tout les deux étaient chauds, exciter et désireux de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Naruto se colla de plus en plus, comme pour sentir la chaleur que le corps de son amant. Cette chaleur, elle était si envoûtante, même rassurante. Sasuke était rassurant. Il était doux et gentil avec lui. Puis, il sentit, quelque chose, presser contre son entre-jambe. Puis la pression augmenta dans de léger mouvement, ce qui le faisait gémir plus fort. Sasuke ce nourrissait entièrement des gémissement, mais aussi des halètements sensuels de son ange blond. Il commença a retirer ce pantalon, bien trop gênant, puis le sien, qui était tout aussi gênant. Et s'empara du sexe dresser du l'ange, et lui intima du mouvement lent.

Si lent, tellement bon, si tendre. Oh oui, Naruto adorait ça. Il aimait sentir le brun le touchait, quand il le caresser.

Le brun lui lécha un téton, devenue rouge, dressé par le plaisir omniprésent autour de lui. Puis descendit vers son nombril. Qu'il suçota avidement, puis continua sa descente. Il toucha le sexe de son ange, du bout des lèvres, ce qui le fit gémir plus fort encore.

-Haan... Sasuke... ha...

Satisfait par les réactions du blond, il lui embrassa le haut de membre, doucement, puis lui souffla dessus. Le blond cambra sa tête en arrière, tellement le plaisir l'occuper. Un frisson passa dans la colonne vertébrale du blondinet alors que, son beau Sasuke, lui prit son membre entièrement en bouche, avec des mouvements plus rapide que précédemment. Avec ses si fines mains, pâles comme de la neige, il écarta un peu plus les jambes du blondinet.

-Sasuke... arrête... haaan... Sa...SASU...

Par c'est dernier mot, le blond se libéra dans la bouche de Sasuke qui avala avidement le semence. Il regarda alors Naruto et avec horreur, il remarqua que le blond avait peur. Cela ce remarquer tellement, mais lui, il n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête. Il releva le blond tremblant contre lui et le serra dans ses bras magnifiquement bien fait. Naruto passa ses petits bras dans son dos.

-Naruto je t'aime. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-Sasuke...

-Je t'aime, je ne suis la que pour toi... Je ne suis qu'à toi. Et tu n'es qu'à moi. Naruto.

….

**Note de fin : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce petit lime vous a plu et que je ne l'ai pas rater ^^'

_Reviews ? Ça fait toujours très plaisir x3_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont tous a .

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteure : **Désolé, j'ai étais méga longue mais vu que la chapitre est long, je le coupe en deux chapitres, car pour cette fic' je vais rester sur des chapitres relativement court car, je pense -vraiment je pense rien n'est sur- que la prochaine fic aura des chapitre beaucoup plus long. Donc je préfère rester sur un chapitre court. Et je vais essayer de poster 2 fois par semaine. Mais je sortirais un chapitre au moins une fois promis !

Réponse au reviews :

**hathor2 :** Très bien la voilà ! ^^

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Merci pour ta review qui ma faite bien rire, la tempête comme tu dis approche et je me demande ce qu'il va arrivait a Sakura ghihihihi (Sakura : tu le sait déjà sale folle... Moi : Aggrave pas ton cas la petite rose. **sors ses ciseaux mode Akashi comme loveless' [Ton pseudo est trop long je le raccourcis sorry!] et rigole comme une sadique** Sakura : Oh... je pars!) Sinon contente que le lime t'ai plus j'avais très peur de l'avoir rater !

**Hinanoyuki : **Désolé pour les chapitre « trop court » ! Je te jure que la prochaine fic sera plus longue ! Enfin j'espère que tu la lire. .w. *triste * Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Vengeance d'un Uchiha. (Partie 1)**

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, qui ne portait à cette heure-ci aucun nuage, blanc comme gris, le laissant en tenue d'Adam. Sasuke était assit tranquillement, devant son bureau, les yeux envoûtait par son écran d'ordinateur. Il devait faire payer cette peste de Sakura et ce connard de Kabuto, qui avaient oser touchés à son cher ange, sa propriété, sa vie, son amour. Oh oui, ils allaient le payer vraiment cher. Vraiment très cher même, il l'avait promit à cette chose qu'était Sakura. Il attrapa son téléphone et chercha un peu dans son répertoire. Il s'arrêta sur le nom « Itachi ». C'est au moment où il allait appeler que son amour entra dans la pièce. Les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. L'eau ruisselant doucement sur son visage, lui donnant l'air de brillait tellement il était beau. Il portait une chemisette toute simple et blanche, faisant ressortir le bronzage parfait de sa tendre peau. Et un jean noir, contrastant parfaitement avec la chemise et la couleur blonde de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, un peu rond mais pourtant si attendrissant. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Puis le brun porta son regard onyx sur les perles azurées du blondinet angélique face à lui. Sasuke aimait tellement ses yeux, brillants de vie et reflétant la pureté d'un ange. Oh que oui, il les trouvait beau à en mourir.

-Sasuke, je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda le blondinet l'air sérieux.

-Oui, vas y je t'écoute.

-Je n'ai nul part où aller. Je ne veux pas rentrer pour retrouver cet appartement vide...

-Ça tombe bien, je voulais moi aussi te demander quelque chose d'important Naruto.

-Euh.. oui c'est quoi ?

-Reste habitait ici, je serais trop inquiété si tu n'es pas près de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose comme hier soir. Reste s'il te plaît.

-C'est ce que je voulais... en fait...

Les yeux du brun sautèrent de joie, et de surprise. Surprise plus que réussit à son cher avis. Il regarda le blondinet s'approchait de lui, les cheveux dansant sur sa petite tête d'ange. Ses, fameux, cheveux avaient l'air d'un champ de blé, près a être récolté, se faisant fouetté par des bourrasques de vent, les rendant presque vivant, tellement ils dansaient comme de petits fous sur cette tête de crétin blond. Qu'il aimait pourtant malgré sa bêtise habituelle. Le blond se pencha juste devant lui, posant ses petites lèvres sur celles si tendre de son amant. Sasuke l'incita a s'asseoir sur lui a califourchon le temps de ce baiser plutôt... très sensuel. Ils firent c'est quelques papouilles encore quelques petites minutes de rien du tout avant que le blond retourne vers la cuisine en criant comme un bourrin « OOOOH OUI DES RAMENS DES RAMENS SAS'KE TU M'AVAIS PAS DIT QUE TU EN AVAIS MECHANT ! RAMENS ! » avec de grands et beaux yeux bleus, brillant comme des cristaux. Levant les mains en les secouants comme... un con a vrai dire. Un vrai con, mais il était tellement mignon qu'on pouvait facilement lui pardonner sa débilité passagère... pardon je me suis tromper. Son affreuse et bruyante débilité permanente. PERMANENTE ! Il se s'installa à nouveau face à son bureau en bois d'ébène, de la même couleur ténébreuse de ses cheveux noir. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son portable pour regarder le numéro inscrit sur le nom d'Itachi, son frère. Il enclencha l'appel sous les réguliers « tut tut tut » que son téléphone lui offrait gracieusement, mais qui ne lui plaisait pas réellement l'agaçant plus que prévu. Jusqu'au moment où le « tut tut tut » énervant fut arrêté par la voix mélodieuse de son frère ainé.

-Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas petit frère ?

-Nii-san, je dois tuer de personne, comment je fais ? Demanda alors le brun quelque peu sur les nerfs.

-Te calmer et tout m'expliquer. Ordonna presque le plus grand.

Le plus petit raconta tout a son cher « nii-san », lui expliquant tout ce qu'il savait sur Sakura et Kabuto. Oh oui, ils allaient le payer cher. On ne touche pas a quelqu'un de précieux, encore moi s'il est la propriété d'un Uchiha. Car un Uchiha est très, mais vraiment très -vraiment trop même- radin avec ceux qui était à eux. Oui un Uchiha c'est quelqu'un de très possessif envers ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et la, ils avaient touchés SON Naruto, SON ange. Il allait les tuer, mais avant il fallait les détruire, il aimait son idée, il l'adorer réellement !

-Je vois petit frère... hn... Sauf que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est punis par la lois je te rappelle.

-Nii-san je suis au courant de ça. Mais comprend moi, je me fiche d'aller en taule, si c'est pour Naruto. Je l'aime Itachi...

-Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller, idiot. Tu vas le laisser seul si tu fais ça. Le mieux c'est que tu les pousses à « mourir ».

-Hein ? Je comprend pas vraiment là...

-Un accident, il faut que cela soit un accident Sasuke. J'ai une connaissance qui pourrait t'aider si tu le veux.

-Qui ? J'aimerais bien savoir mon cher nii-san.

-Nagato. C'est son nom.

-J'enregistre, parle lui en le plus vite possible. Nii-san.

-Ils auront disparut avant lundi prochain, promis petit-frère.

Sur c'est mots, Sasuke raccrocha son téléphone et entendit un bruit plus qu'étrange venant des escaliers ou même du salon. Il ragea alors son portable dans une poche de son jogging et alla jusqu'à sa porte. Malheureusement pour lui elle alla lui dire bonjour de près le cognant en plein visage, dans un gémissement de douleur profond, il tomba alors sur les fesses alors qu'une pile électrique arrivait dans la pièce comme une turbine pour allait extrêmement vite. Trop vite. Il se gratta alors le nez, cherchant à vérifier son état alors que le blond se jeté sur lui ayant peur pour sa propre bêtise. Le brun se releva difficilement en expliquant tant bien que mal qu'il allait très bien et que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'il allait bien et lui lançait des regards en disant long sur sa pensé. Quand celui-ci fut, enfin, calmé, Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'était ce bruit à l'instant. Le blond éclata de rire mais ce calma rapidement. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il était tomber devant la porte de sa chambre car son pied était resté ploquer sur la dernière marche d'escalier en chêne, peint en noir, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le reste de la grande maison. Ou plutôt du grand manoir, de luxe, de la grande et richissime famille, ou même clan, Uchiha.

Le soir enfin arrivé, Naruto demanda a son amant s'il pouvait dormir ensemble. Pour cause que soit disant sa chambre était trop froide, et qu'il avait besoin de chaleur pour dormir alors qui de mieux que son Sasuke chéri pour le serrer contre lui toute la nuit. La nuit passa alors plutôt tranquillement, malgré les quelques petits bisous des deux jeunes humains de sexe masculin couchait dans le même lit, dans une pièce éclairait seulement par la lumière diffusait par la lune désormais pleine.

Le lendemain, Itachi le rappela pendant le petit déjeuner, où le blond mangeait comme dix ogres en pleine croissance. Un monstre qui mangerait tout et n'importe quoi. Il alla donc dans sa chambre en décrochant pour répondre à son frère.

-Allo, nii-san.

-Sasuke, j'ai finis de tout préparer.

-Très bien, tu as été drôlement rapide nii-san.

-Haha je sais, quand est-ce que je les fait disparaître ?

-Maintenant ? Ou plutôt ce soir. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Bon, je vais le faire aujourd'hui, je commence le plan. Au fait je rentre ce soir tu me présenteras ton cher Na-ru-to ?

-Ouai, bien sur nii-san.

-A ce soir petit-frère, je te raconterais ce qu'on leurs réserves promis.

-Merci nii-san.

Il raccrocha alors et retourna dans la salle à manger où son petit ange blond n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis tout a l'heure mangeant encore comme un monstre des montagnes de bols de ramens que les servantes lui préparé rapidement et parfaitement. Un goût délicieux pour de fin gourmet, mais ça le blond n'avait pas l'air de le savoir vu comment il engloutissait ses soupes pleines de nouilles.

Sasuke : …

Sora : Hn ? Qu'est-ce qui à ?

Naruto : Il me boude ! T-T

Sora : Hn... a bon ?

Naruto : j'ai... j'ai... je l'ai comparer a des ramens il a pas aimé !

Sora et Sasuke...

_A la prochaine ! Reviews ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont tous a .

**Rating :** M pour un peu de sang x)

**Note de l'auteure : **Comme promit voici la suite. Que je trouve... comment dire... très mais vraiment très mauvaise. J'espère que vous aimerez car, elle est chelou. Je trouve vraiment qu'elle est mauvaise punaise T-T … Peut être que je récrirais la fic enfin le chapitre 1 – 2 et celui ci. A par si vous pensez que je devrais les laisser un faire un « remake » quand j'écrirais mieux... **honteuse**

**Réponse au reviews :**

**lovelessnaru-chan :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite... Et pour tout dire j'adore ton ramassis de conneries 8D

Au fait pendant que j'y suis (youpiiiii) … Cette nuit j'ai lus ta fic « Lune » je l'ai adorée ! Malgré la faute « sa va » ! c'est « ça va » * chieuse * Tu veaux savoir ? Le pire avec ce chapitre c'est que j'en ai un bien mieux dans ma tête mais je sais pas comment le développer ! Si je ne m'endors pas en maths j'aurais peut-être des idées... qui sait... (Kise-kun!) Pardon T-T

**Hinanoyuki : **Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai fait rire. Je vais te faire un pari celui que tu n'aimeras pas celui la ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais ! ,w,

Pour le prochain lemon... hum comme question je pense faire un chapitre « spécial » pour lui a la fin de la fic ! (et si je me suicider pour ce chapitre dégeux...) Non non !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Vengeance d'un Uchiha (partie 2)**

Après cette matinée pleine de nouilles pour cette grande pile électrique jaune, et pour l'autre à discuter au téléphone avec son nii-san d'amour. Tout les deux ce rendirent directement au lycée de Konoha main dans la main bien sur. Et bien sur cette arrivée ne passa pas inaperçus auprès des folles furieuses à jupes courtes prêtent a tout pour leurs Sasuke Uchiha-sama. La plupart des furies crièrent au scandale ! Ce Uzumaki Naruto osé toucher le prince ! Mais elles furent toutes, mais vraiment toutes, dissuadé de toucher au blondinet au grand sourire espiègle. Comment ? Par le regard parlant évidement de meurtre du grand Sasuke. Puis, Sasuke tourna la tête en arrière, le grand Uchiha Itachi, stars nationale, arriva derrière son frère cadet. Le blond ce retourna lui aussi, observant l'homme face a lui. Il ressemblait énormément à Sasuke, enfin Sasuke lui ressemblait, ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noir rappelant obligatoirement les ténèbres de la nuit. Ses yeux tout aussi noir mais par contre beaucoup plus doux et chaleureux que ceux de son cadet au regard froid de glace. Deux grandes cernes trônaient sous ses yeux sombres. Un teint lui aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Pourtant, malgré ce teint morbide, il semblait tellement vivant que ce teint de peau ne pouvait que le rendre plus beau. Pourtant pour Naruto, Sasuke rester le plus beau, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il était sur de lui.

-Nii-san ? Que fais-tu la ?

-Je viens te dire bonjour petit-frère. Dit le plus grand avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Bon, et bien... bonjour nii-san. Je te présente Naruto.

-Enchanté j'suis Uzumaki Naruto !

-Enchanté, Uchiha Itachi.

-Nii-san, tu vas revenir étudier ici ou tu repars en France ?

-En France tu dis ?! S'étonna le blondinet

-Oui en France.

-Ooh, alors on a déjà du ce voir... Enfin...

-Tu étais aussi en France ?

-Oui, répondis le blond qui semblait vouloir ce rappeler de quelque chose.

-Nii-san ! Grogna le brun qui attendait encore sa réponse.

-Je reviens ici petit-frère.

Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un peu malgré le fait que l'Uzumaki était en train de réfléchir.

Non loin d'eux, Sakura et Kabuto les observaient d'un coin du bâtiment. Sakura, avait bien comprit que le brun allait ce vengeait et donc cherchait à ce protégée. La rose et le binoclard n'avait rien vu venir. Ils sombrèrent tout les deux dans le monde des rêves. Itachi regarda la scène avec un rictus un peu malsain. Oui Itachi était quelqu'un de bon, de gentil, d'attachant. Mais Itachi avait un gros défaut, son frère. Car il pouvait tout sacrifier pour satisfaire son cadet. Même tuer ne le dérangeait pas. C'est alors que la sonnerie de début des cours sonna rappelant les élèves dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe respectives. Ce qu'ils firent tous à l'exception d'Itachi qui se retourna vers la cachette des deux autres maintenant tomber dans les bras d'un Morphée sûrement pas très sympathique. Il s'approcha alors des deux jeunes et de ses deux amis qui étaient caché juste derrière ces erreurs qu'étaient Kabuto et Sakura. Sasuke de sa salle de classe sourit en voyant le spectacle et riait d'avance de ce qui allait leurs arrivés.

Le soir arriva très rapidement pour Kabuto et l'Haruno qui étaient enchaîner dans une salle sombre. Des pas ce firent entendre sûrement un agent de police venu les sauvaient pensèrent les deux jeunes gens. Mais c'était tout autre. En réalité c'était Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke son frère cadet, Hidan un membre de l'organisation Akatsuki crée par Nagato qui les accompagner aussi. Sasuke fut le premier a entrer dans la salle. Et s'approcha d'abord d'une Sakura térrifiée.

-Comme promis ma chère Sakura Haruno, tu vas mourir pour avoir toucher à _MON _Naruto. Comprend tu que ton actes causera ta mort ? Enfin c'est sur qu'un pot de colle rose a front géant ne peut pas comprendre.

Il ricana doucement puis s'approcha de Kabuto, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment peur. C'est vrai, il ne croyait pas le jeune Uchiha capable de les tuer. Les blesser oui, mais pas les tuer loin de la un penser aussi affreuse. Pourtant le regard de Sasuke en disait long sur sa mauvaise penser. Oh oui, il allait les détruire. Mais sans ce salir les mains bien sur.

-Et toi pour avoir osé toucher à _MON_ Naruto, tu entends ?! Le viol c'est un crime !

-Et me tuer... nous tuer aussi.

-Qui te dit que _je _vais _te_ tuer ?

-Toi... enfin.. non me dit pas que... !

-Héhé. A ton avis pourquoi l'Akatsuki est ici ? Car on est très exactement dans le sous-sol de leur organisation. Veux-tu savoir a quoi il sert ? A tuer et torturer les merdes dans ton genre.

-Tu es complètement taré, Uchiha.

-Hn..., soupira le jeune garçon, sûrement... mais je sais très bien que je commet aussi un crime. Mais un Uchiha sait ce venger de façon a ne pas être découvert.

-Et que vas tu dire a Naruto sur notre disparition ?

Puis il entendit un bruit sourd venant du couloir d'où les quatre autres venaient d'arrivés. Naruto entra alors dans la pièce. Un hoquet de surprise passa les lèvres du binoclard.

-Alors tu es aussi dans le tas ?! Hurla le soit disant fan d'Harry Potter.

-Ouaip, mais votre morts je m'en fou total. Je suis la juste pour une chose. Te dire merci et aussi combien je peux te haïr.

-Merci ?

-Grâce à vous j'ai compris que j'aimais Sasuke, c'est super non ?

-Très...

Naruto tourna des talons, c'est vrai, lui, il ne voulait pas les tuer donc il décida de passer outre ce petit -très petit- problème. Il retourna dehors rapidement suivit du plus jeune des Uchiha.

Itachi les regarda sortir de la pièce, après tout même lui allait sortir, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait arrivé surtout si Hidan était dans le lot. Il prit donc lui aussi le chemin de la sortis laissant les deux jeunes en compagnie de deux psychopathes, tarés, aimant la torture et le sang. Hidan, avec sa petite serviette de soie, commença a nettoyer la lame de son arme déjà bien aiguisé. Un peu trop tout de même. Pourtant Sakura était pas de cet avis, elle ne voulait pas mourir, alors que les deux regardaient Kabuto d'un air mauvais, elle fuit par la petite fenêtre. Un énorme gris retentit dans le bâtiment. Kabuto... non... c'était horrible, l'odeur aigre du sang lui pendait a la gorge même depuis dehors, enfin la sortie était a quelques petits mètres.

* * *

_POV Sakura :_

Fuir... oui fuir ! Je dois fuir loin d'ici. Je... je veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant... non.. cours aller ! Ne te laisse pas faire ma petite Sakura tu peux survivre tu... le peux. Enfin de la lumière ! Alors que j'allais mourir comme Kabuto-san, j'ai trouvée une porte de sortie. Kabuto-san ce que j'ai... vu... ton sang, et aaah... ta tête. C'est horrible, c'était horrible. Je me sens mal. Je... j'ai besoin de vomir je crois.. J'entends des hurlements. Ils me cherchent ! Non... je veux pas mourir.

Alors que je venais enfin de sortir de cet enfers ou ce serpent binoclard venait de mourir, je me suis mise à courir aussi vite que je le pouvait, la seule chose que je voulais c'était vivre. Je regarde au dessus de mon épaule, grave erreur, ou est le roux ? On s'en fou ! Cours ma belle. LA ROUTE !

* * *

_POV Normal : Attention un peu de « violence »_

Pendant cette petite course Nagato s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc plutôt content. Content ? Et bien oui... Voir Hidan prendre un malin plaisir à arracher la tête du jeune binoclard avait était... très touchant ? C'est pas humain de penser ça non ? Il s'en fichait... Voir le petit gris effrayait été très jouissif. Voir sa peau ce déchiré sous la lame d'Hidan encore plus. Oh oui, cette peau c'était couper de façon magique, le sang avait couler du cou maintenant sans tête du jeune vicieux. Entendre les os du plus petit craquer pour finalement séparer la tête du corps... Jouissif réellement..

Et maintenant il regardait une ''conne'' qui voulait fuir la mort courir sur une route. Et devinait quoi ? Un magnifique bus la projeta bien loin... le sang giclant un peu partout. Après tout sept litres de sangs c'est vite perdu.

Hidan s'approcha de son patron, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Et bien voilà. Mais tout de même Nagato, je pensais pas que ton petit cousin pouvait devenir lui aussi sadique. Ricana le fou

-Il ne voulait pas leurs morts, mais ça m'étonne aussi. Mon pauvre Naruto...

* * *

_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je hais ce chapitre. Je le trouve réellement mauvais.Désolé ^^_

_Pour me faire pardonner ou détesté hein... je vous dit clairement que cette fic devrait bientôt prendre fin ET ouai car il y a un « et » que j'ai déjà le début de l'autre fic que j'aime bien. Je pense aussi prendre un béta si vous pensez que mon orthographe est mauvaise alors hésitez pas a me le dire.^^_

_Pour terminer cadeau un extrait de la prochaine fic x3_

* * *

_**« Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, au troisième étage d'un bâtiment résidentiel au cœur même de Tokyo. La chambre aux murs d'un gris cendrés contrastant parfaitement avec le plancher d'un blanc immaculé, tout comme la neige, ce trouvait au fond du couloir du grand appartement de luxe, où il vivait avec son frère aîné et sa mère. »**_

_A la prochaine ! Reviews ?_


	8. Message

Coucou tout le monde, donc déjà désolé mais c'est pas le chapitre douze... On va dire que j'ai pas eut la foi d'écrire beaucoup « Aime moi autant que tu me hais » PAR CONTRE j'ai pas mal écrit de petits trucs et gna gna gna, surtout la fic que je vous ai montrais au dernier chapitre. En plus je suis malade donc bon... Quoi je mens ? C'est faux mon frère avait oublier (c'est ça ouai il va me le payer) d'enlever les clés de la porte. Au final j'ai entendu une heure dans le froid ! Et le vent et... bon ok je suis malade a cause de LUI !

Pour continuer. Je tiens a dire, que quand je dis bientôt finis il me reste encore pas mal d'idée mais je vais la finir guimauve avec plein de joie. Donc je vous demande. Vois préféré une fin :

_triste_

_joyeuse_

_death fic_

_ou surprise ?_

Ensuite est-ce qu'une de vous (a par si il y a des hommes hein) voudrais être la béta de la prochaine fic ?

Continuons sur cette prochaine fic. Vous préférez que je la finisse avant de la poster ou de la poster chapitre par chapitre a mon vieux rythme d'écriture ?

Je demande comme ça, car je vais pas mentir j'écris pas très vite, car heureusement ou non j'ai beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup d'idée et des fois je me mélange etc...

Pour continuez vous préférez un Sasunaru, un narusasu, Un sasunarusasu, ou surprise ?

J'attendais d'avoir pas mal de réponse a mes questions pour continuez « Aime moi autant que tu me hais » et je pense aussi faire une sorte de ''remake'' de cette fic plus tard quand j'aurais l'envie, le temps et la patiente. Et aussi si vous préférez des chapitres très long, long, moyen, ou court ^^

* * *

Pour finir, je remercie Shinzu, un ami très cher, qui ma beaucoup aider au début de ma fic pour le développement (du chapitre 2 surtout) et d'être le premier a avoir lu cette fic, iGniTe aussi qui a était aussi un des premiers ^^

Merci a vous les garçons !

Et a vous aussi !

Les reviews aides les auteurs n'hésiter pas a en poster c'est un échange équivalent ! (Tu parles comme dans FullMetal...)

Bisous !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteure: **Alors cette fois c'est le contraire j'aime bien mon chapitre. Bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? Je pense que le titre en dit long sur le contenu mais cette fois-ci on parle du passé de nos deux amis. Enfin une petite partie ^^

Je tiens a rajouter les "votes" de la dernière fois. Vous pouvez continuer de voter bien sur.

La prochaine fic: Sera un Sasunaru. Et les chapitres seront longs. Plus que ceux de cette fic en tout cas. Si vous voulez tout savoir. Hier je n'ai pas dormis pour continuais le premier chapitre de l'autre fic. Je suis a 2600 mots et les brouettes et je suis loin de la fin du chapitre. Heureusement que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête nee nee ? XD

Pour cette fic: Donc la fin sera joyeuse. Mais je ferais un OS dans peu de temps avec une fin triste. Si ce n'est pas deux. J'ai pas mal d'idée marrante aussi. Je demande comme ça. Aimez vous le Riren ? Ou même sebaciel ? Dites moi vos couples préférez même enfin qi ça ne vous dérange pas.

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont tous a Kishimoto-san.

**Couple:** Sasunaru power o/

**Bashing:** Sakura et Kabuto.

_**Les reviews sont toujours les biens venus x3**_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :****Passé, Ô toi lourd passé.**

Une longue semaine était passée depuis la mort dite accidentelle des deux jeunes, Sakura et Kabuto, certaines personnes pleurèrent à l'annonce de leurs morts, comme d'autres qui s'en ficher était dans sa chambre, fixant le jardin magnifiquement décoré.Quand il était jeune, il y passait des jours et des jours à y ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, celui tout en bas à droite, et tourna la clé qui verrouillée le fameux attrapa alors un vieux bouquin, et décida d'aller faire un tour passa dans son grand et beau jardin jusqu'à un petit pont caché derrière plusieurs plantes et quelques ère ce pont se trouvait son monde, il voulait le partager à Naruto, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'était trop tôt.

* * *

_**POV Sasuke  
**_  
_J'avançais tranquillement dans cet antre secret où je viens réfléchir, penser, ou même pleurer. Cette partie du jardin me rappelle ma défunte mère que j'aimais tant, elle était très belle, de longs et soyeux cheveux de jais, un regard aussi onyx, mais pourtant si doux et si chaleureux. On me dit toujours que je lui ressemble énormément, j'en suis heureux, vraiment très heureux. Mon frère aussi tient largement plus de ma mère que de mon père. Mon père était un homme fort, mais très froid, pourtant ma mère me disait tout le temps qu'il tenait beaucoup a nous tous. Je n'en étais pas si sur avant, même maintenant. Mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus connu. Je... Enfin, on regrette avec mon frère de ne pas avoir étaient là ce soir-là. Le soir de leur assassinat. Ce livre est le journal de ma mère, de mon frère et maintenant le mien. C'est pour cela que je sais que mon frère regrette tout autant que moi, si ce n'est plus._  
_**  
POV Naruto  
**_  
_Je venais de rentrer dans la chambre quand je vis mon Sasu' sortir dehors, je préfère ne pas aller le déranger. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, surtout que le fait qu'Itachi vienne aussi de France m'embête un peu, il doit sûrement être au courant pour la mort de mes parents. Ce meurtre. Meurtre, j'avais vu, entièrement vu, car ma tendre mère, Kushina Uzumaki, m'avait cacher dans le placard de leur chambre, prenant soin de fermer cette même porte a clé et de me dire tendrement de ne pas parler, de ne faire aucun bruit. Ma mère et mon père sont morts ce soir-là..._

_**POV Sasuke.**_

_Le matin quand nous rentrions de chez notre oncle Madara Uchiha, un vieux plutôt drôle avec une coupe de sapin de noël, nous avions trouvé les corps de toute notre famille morte. Je croyais être en pleins cauchemars alors que je voyais leurs corps baignant dans leurs sangs et leurs tripes. C'était affreux, j'ai cru vomir, même mourir tellement mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais si mal, mal au point de mourir, vraiment. Les larmes glissaient sur mes joues toutes seules. Alors que je courrais vers les corps froids de mes géniteurs. Après leurs morts, j'ai fait une sorte de grosse dépression, restant enfermer dans ma chambre, je vou-voulais... Mourir pour les rejoindre. Ils me manquaient tellement. Mon frère était énormément présent, me répétant que ce n'était pas de notre faute, ce n'était pas nous qui les avions tués._

_**POV Naruto.**_

_J'ai vu des gens entrer dans la chambre, les bras surcharger d'armes à feu et de lame, ma famille était une famille de bourgeois japonnais, la grande famille Namikaze Uzumaki. Pour ma sécurité, on avait échangé les deux, devenant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Ma mère était une héritière des Uzumaki, du magnifique nom de Kushina. Alors que mon père était l'héritier des Namikaze sous le nom de Minato. Les hommes tuèrent mon père en premier, puis ma mère. Les sanglots de mon cœur ne débordèrent pas. Ma mère m'avait dit « Ne fait aucun bruit mon chéri... » Alors, je ne ferais pas un seul bruit. Je pleure dans mon cœur et non dans ce placard. Environs trois jours passèrent, seul dans cette pièce empestant le sang, seul dans le froid, dans les remords quand la police arriva et me trouvèrent. Je fus amené en urgence à l'hôpital. Car même si physiquement parlant, j'allais bien, le mental lui ne suivait pas réellement. Je voulais mourir, tout était de ma faute. Alors qu'un jeune homme me consola gentiment, maintenant que j'y pense... Peut-être que je le connaissais. Il faisait partit des Uzumaki, car je me souviens parfaitement de lui en fait. Nagato Uzumaki..._

_**POV Sasuke.**_

_Seul, toujours seul. Suite a cette épreuve de la vie, j'ai toujours était seul. Seul Itachi me comprenait vraiment. Jusqu'à que je te rencontre-toi. Naruto..._

_**POV Naruto.**_

_La solitude gagna rapidement mon cœur, seul. Détesté de tous. Je ne parler cas Nagato jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontrer ma lumière. Que je te rencontre-toi. Sasuke..._

_POV Sasu et Naru._  
_-Je t'aime. Alors aime moi autant que tu me hais._

_Sasuke... Naruto..._

* * *

Naruto: Dans un placard... Tu as osé ?

Sora: La preuve. Nee nee Sasuke ?

Sasuke: Ouai ?

Sora: tu auras un cadeau au prochain chapitre :3

Sasuke (sourire sadique):Trop de gentillesse en toi.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
